Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video creation device and a video creation method.
Related Background Art
A technique that processes a food image obtained by taking a picture of food on a dish in order to make it look delicious to users is known (for example, see SnapDish Food Camera [iTunes][2013.10.08]). In this technique, the hue of the food image is converted.